Forceful
by Fangirl257
Summary: What happens when the sight of Jane interrogating a suspect excites Maura?


I didn't mean to become so turned on when I went upstairs to watch Jane interrogate her suspect; but as I witness her roll up her sleeves and lean on the table, wetness floods my panties. I clench my thighs together, trying to regain my composure before anybody notices. When I hear her raspy voice, almost now at a growl, come through the intercom it doesn't help. Jane's back muscles contract and tighten as she grips the table. How I love to run my nails down that toned plane of flesh, creating crescent moon red marks in my wake. I close my eyes as images flicker in my mind. As much as I love to leave my mark on her, the bruises she can leave on me make me shudder to think about. She will nip and suck her way down my body, savoring the taste of my skin. Before I can stop it, a moan escapes my mouth. I open my eyes, they go wide as I see Korask looking at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"You alright there, Doc?" He chuckles.

I nod my head, not trusting my voice. How could I tell him that the sight of a forceful Jane has left my underwear ruined, drenched, and sticking to me uncomfortably? How could I express that all I want is for my girlfriend to push me down on the table in that interrogation room and fuck me until everyone in this precinct knows the things that Jane Rizzoli's tongue can do to me?

Both of us jerk when we hear Jane's fists slam on the table and a yell rips from her throat,

"The evidence points to you. DNA puts you at the scene. Quit... Fucking.. Around!"

The deep growl of the statement sends a shiver down my spine. Her trying not to lose it with a murder suspect should not be turning me on this much, but goddamn do I want her to pin me up against the wall and thrust those long fingers of her's deep inside me until I come undone.

Shaking my head, I turn to look at Korask and say, "Tell Jane to come see me when she is done."

He nods his head and I turn to leave. It takes all my strength to get my knees to stop buckling. Quickly, I walk back down to the morgue and lock myself in my office. It would be abnormal if I wasn't done with all of our autopsies and no new cases had come in. I have mounds of paperwork to complete and my techs know that I prefer silences and no interruptions as I try to finish them in a timely manner. I lean my body up against cool wood of the door. Letting out a sigh and my head falls back with a barely audible thud. How does that woman have my body taunt with arousal when she hasn't even touched me? Jane is the only person who has ever done this to me, drove me wild with just her mere existence. I walk over and before I sit down, I bring my fingers underneath my dress and pull down my panties. My juices are smeared on my thighs. As I sit, I pull out one of my drawers and hide the ruined satin fabric. How am I supposed to concentrate when my brain is clouded with arousal? My eyes flick to the locked door. Before Jane, I never would have even considered what I'm about to do. I try to keep the contact between her and I professional, but some days it is harder than others. I try to justify my decision by telling myself that it won't take me long.

Moving my hands down, I roll up my dress slightly and lift my foot on my open bottom drawer. Fuck am I wet. Closing my eyes, I imagine that Jane is under my desk, her fingers trailing up my parted thighs. Her lips follow, that talented tongue of hers swirling up my ivory skin. I let out a low moan as I rub tight and fast circles around my clit, with images of Jane in my mind. Dipping inside me, I trust my fingers and curl them. How I wish it was my Love's long, perfect fingers deep inside me, bring me to cum. My breath starts to speed up and my hips rock against my own hand. I feel my walls fluttering and right as I am about to fall over the edge, my door handle jiggles. I freeze, my fingers still deep inside of me and my sanity teetering. When I hear the key unlock the door, my eyes open to see a shocked Jane in the doorway. Her body is blocking the view of what she has came upon. A smirk pulls at those soft lips as she quickly closes the door. Our eyes lock,

"Don't let me stop you, Doctor Isles." Her voice is low and raspy.

A whimper involuntarily leaves my mouth. I watch her eyes rake over my body until they settle on my hand between my thighs. Jane walks over and sits on the edge of my desk. I am still frozen, my walls contracting around my fingers. The way she is looking at me only causes me to throb more. Words fail me as my labored breath fills the silence.

"Cum." She commands in the voice, the same voice that left me dripping during her interrogation.

I pass my thumb over my clit and send myself crashing into an intense orgasm. I bite my bottom lip to try and suppress my moans, the only thing slipping through is Jane's name in a whisper. The spasms of my inner walls start to calm and my body grows more relaxed. I don't even know that Jane has moved from her spot on my desk until I feel her moving my fingers out of me. I open my eyes just in time to see her sucking the cum off my fingers. Jane lets out a low moan as releases my digits with a wet pop. A blush rises to my cheeks.

"What's gotten into you?" She asks with a smirk.

"I watched your interrogation." I admit, my cheeks turning redder.

Her eyes sparks because she knows what she does to me.

"We're going home." The forceful raspiness of her voice causes my arousal to start back up.

"But." I stammer, trying to tell her that we have stuff to do.

"It isn't up for debate, Doctor Isles." She stops and jumps to her feet. "Get your ass up and out that door, now." Jane growls.

I visibly gulp as a shiver goes up my spine. I obey because I know once she gets me home, it will be well worth it.

We exit the building quickly. Jane ushers me into the car and gets in on the opposite side. After she gets the car started and into drive, her hand comes over to rest in between my thighs. With a single touch she causes me to shudder. The entire ride home, she moves her fingers along my smooth skin and every time we are at a red light, Jane makes a circle around my clit. I rock my hips, just desperate for any type of friction.

"Just you wait, Maura, when I get you home I'm going to sink my tongue in your sweet, dripping, cunt."

There is no holding back the moan that escapes my lips. Before we first got together, I thought she would be a prude and I would be doing all of the leading. It was a pleasant surprise when I found out what a dirty mouth Jane Rizzoli has. She has brought me so close to oragsm with just her words. Some nights when she is working late and I'm at home in our big bed, she will call me. I listen to her tell me about what she would do to me if she were there. She makes me so hot and I know that I do the same for her. Jane tells me that she's only ever been this way for me and I am more than happy with that. Knowing that I am the only person she's ever wanted to possess, I smile to myself because I get to reap the benefits

Before I know it, we are parked in our driveway and Jane is pulling me out of the car. When we reach the door, I can feel her pressed up against me. She nibbles at my earlobe,

"Hurry up, Maura. I plan on eating you out until your legs go numb."

My hands start to shake as I try to turn the key.

"I bet your sweet juices are starting to smear on your thighs. I can't wait to run my tongue through your drenched pussy." Her breath is hot against my ear and she ends her statement by biting on my neck.

When the lock gives way, Jane puts her hand over mine, turning the knob, and pushing us inside. She grabs my hips and spins me to face her.

"Take off you dress, Maura." She demands.

Desperate to feel her hands on my bare skin, I quickly try to grab the zipper down my side.

"Slowly, Doctor Isles. I want to savor it as inch by lovely ivory inch of that delicious skin gets exposed to me."

God, the roughness of her voice has me so wet. "Please, Jane, I need you. Please don't take this slowly."

The smirk that comes to her lips makes me frustrated but simultaneously turned on.

"Do as I say, Maura, and trust me, when I feast on the warm wetness that is collecting between your thighs, you won't be complaining." She stops as she walks up to me, her hands coming up to squeeze my breasts, "In fact, I believe you will be screaming my name for the entire neighborhood to hear."

My mouth goes dry and I almost cum right there. I'm so consumed with arousal that I can't quite seem to get my fingers to grasp my zipper. Once I regain my senses, I slowly pull it down. The top of my dress pools around my shoulder. I bite my lip watching as Jane's eyes take me in. They are almost black with lust, but she still looks at me as if I am the most beautiful woman in the world. My dress hits the floor with a soft thud.

"God, that body of yours." She groans, "So fucking hot and all mine."

Suddenly she is standing in front of me, her fingers unclasping my bra. It joins my dress on the floor. Jane's hot mouth encloses one of my nipples. When I try to thread my fingers through her hair, she pulls away, biting my nipple slightly as she goes.

"I didn't say you could touch me, Maura."

My half lidded eyes soon shoot open at her words, "But?"

"Take that nice ass of yours and go sit on the dining room table, now." She half yells, but not in a way that scares me. The tone she uses, the same she did with her suspect earlier today, I have never been wetter for her.

As I walk to the table, I add move of a sway to my hips and hear her gowl behind me. When I turn around and lift myself on the table, she is leaning up against the wall. My eyes watch as her dexterous fingers come up and undo the buttons of her shirt. One by one, they open and I can see her tanned skin. She tosses it to the side before she pulls her tank top over her head to join the piece of fabric on the floor. When her pants drop, they create a thud on the hardwood floors. My eyes travel up her olive skin until they settle on her face.

"Spread your legs, Doctor Isles." Jane commands.

I do as I'm told. Her eyes zero in on my folds, which I know are glistening with my juices. I let out a moan when I see her lick her lips. When she moves to me, her hands run up and down my thighs as she kisses me. Jane nuzzles in my neck, biting and then bringing her tongue out to soothe over the irritated skin. Soon I feel her long fingers at my core and I buck my hips to meet them. She lets out a chuckle,

"Desperate, Doctor Isles?"

The cockiness in her voice would normally make me roll my eyes, but it leaves me whimpering.

"Please, Jane. I'm so wet." I beg, not caring how it sounds.

"Do you ache, Baby?" She asks before she moves to draw one of my nipples into her mouth.

I gasp out a soft 'yes' when she nips at breast.

"Tell me who leaves you this wet?" She punctuated her last word by running her fingers through my core.

"Ah! You do!" I replay, my hands gripping the edge of the table trying not to touch her.

When she circles my clit, a yelp leaves my lips.

"God, I need to taste you. Now."

With half lidded eyes, I watch Jane drop to her knees. She throw one of my legs over her shoulder and dives into my pussy. I feel the vibrations from her groans as her tongue licks at my juices. She wraps her hands around my thighs to pull me closer to her. My eyes start to roll in the back of my head as she continues the slow journey of licks and sucks, devouring me whole. I can't hold back anymore, I have to bring my hands to grip in her hair. To my surprise, Jane doesn't stop. She begins to suck on my clit harder, flicking her tongue faster. My thighs start to shake around her and my toes start to curl. When I feel her enter me, my nails scratch the back of her neck in delight. Warm and tingling sensations consume my body. The only thing I can focus on is the pleasure being given to me. My moans and screams bounce off the walls of the dining room. I glance down and I see Jane staring up at me. That is my undoing. The leg hooks around her, trapping her and forcing her to deeper into my warm depths. My walls tighten around her tongue and I cum, hard. I scream out her name. If her hands were securing me down, I would have bucked us out of balance. She doesn't what she is doing, her tongue still licking up and down my core.

"Fuck, I love the way taste."

I barely make out what she says because her face is still buried in between my thighs.

When she looks at me, I see her chin drenched in my juices and she is licking her lips.

Reaching down, I move stray curls from her face.

"You weren't screaming nearly enough, Maura."

Looking at her strangely, I am confused. In bed, at least with Jane, I am very vocal. Her mother has had moments where she can barely look at me because of how loud I am. When she moves to stand, I feel myself being picked up and carried.

"What's going on, Jane?" I ask..

As we climb the stairs, she stops to pin me to the wall. The coolness feels great against my heated, flush skin.

"I'm not stopping until your voice is so hoarse that it is as deep as mine."

Her octave has dropped to a new level of low and a new surge of wetness floods my core.

"You're going to ride my face, my tongue, my fingers, until I say we are finished." Jane tells me, the command causing me to become consumed by arousal.

She throws me on the bed, my eyes widening in surprise. Jane crawls on the bed, the look of determination on her face leaves my pussy clenching. She settles into a comfortable position.

"Ass here now, Maura." She demands and my wetness grows.

I place my knees on either side of her face and her grips my hips and pulls me down onto her. Her tongue swirls around my clit and my hands shoot out to grip the bars of our headboard. My hips roll on their own accord, grinding down on Jane's face. It doesn't take long for me to vocalize my please. Moans stream out of my mouth. A scream gets strangled in my throat as I feel those long, glorious fingers enter me. My grip tights, trying to hold myself up despite my knees growing weak. That talented tongue of her's is lapping at my clit in perfect time with her slow, curling thrusts.

"Fuck, Jane!" I squeal.

Her slow pace is driving me insane. The pattern she is drawing on my clit changes every time I can feel my climax approaching.

"Just let me cum!" I beg before a scream of her name leaves my lips.

My eyes are starting to close as I grind down on her fingers. I yell her praises to the ceiling, not caring that they are increasing in volume. The entire world should experience ecstasy of this magnitude, just not with my Detective. Her tongue belongs to me. I keep screaming her name, my hand comes down and tangles it in her hair. With a final suck, I can't stop my orgasm from crashing through me. I clench around her, my shaking thighs tighten around her head. My hips continue to roll and her fingers thrust and cul inside me. She doesn't lighten up her assault on my clit. Wave after wave of pleasure hits me and before the aftermath of one climax stops, another starts. Jane's fingers curl in that one spot and causes me to come undone and I am cumming harder than ever before. My throat starts to hurt and my entire body is shaking. Goosebumps erupt all across my body from the sheer intensity of my orgasm. The only thing keeping my body up is Jane. When she starts to try and clean me up, I have to find the strength to push her away and whisper out the word,

"Sensitive."

Jane lifts me down until I am able to collapse on top of her. I snuggle into her neck as she brings arms to wrap around me.

"That was more like it." I can hear the smirk in her voice.

Soon I feel our comforter encase us and I almost bolt out of her arms, "What about you?"

"You seem pretty.." I stop her.

"Command me to. Use the voice." I ask, almost shyly.

I see her eyes widen, but I also know she can't refuse me.

"Between my legs, Maura."

That goddamn voice. The forcefulness is becoming a kink. I'm never going to be able to watch her interrogate a suspect again.

"What d-d-do you want me to do?" I stutter.

"Take that smart, pretty mouth of yours and fuck me until I cum."

Sliding down her body, I kiss every inch of her that I can. Using my hands, I move her legs to make room to lie between them. She's so wet. Jane has told me on more than one occasion that making me orgasming turns her on.

"Fuck me, Maura. I won't say it again." She says this while reaching down to move my hair out of my face.

I run my tongue between her drenched folds and feel her hips buck against my face. Bringing my fingers to her heated core, I fill her up with hard and fast thrusts. My lips enclose around her clit. Hands bury themselves in my hair, pushing me to start to devour her sweet pussy. Jane's walls start to clench around me, pulling me as deep inside of her as I can go. My tongue runs figure eights around her clit. With a curl, she starts to cum. Her nails scratch as my scalp and I let out a groan. As she starts to come down, I gently pull my fingers out of her and bring them up to my mouth. I look at her, dead in the eyes, as I suck the juices off. Jane pulls me up to her and kisses me. The taste of each other mingling together as our tongues dance.

"I love you." I whisper against her lips.

When Jane pulls away, I go to cuddle into her side. It is one of my favorite places to be, with her protective arms around me.

"I love you too, Maur. Though I have to say, anytime you want to watch me with a perp, please do." She smirks before placing a soft kiss on my forehead.


End file.
